Why Does She Say Rude Things?
by ilovequinn11
Summary: What will Quinn do when she finds out that her daughter, Beth, has Asperger's Syndrome, also known as high functioning autism? And also, Santana is back, but she's much different then she was in high school!
1. Chapter 1

Why Does She Say Rude Things?

I do not own Glee or anything related to it!

Quinn sighed as she looked at her precious daughter. Being a single mother was hard. Her daughter went to kindergarten in the mornings while Quinn worked at a diner, and then Quinn got home, took care of her daughter, while she made meals, cleaned, payed bills, and everything else you have to do to support and raise a household.

It was at times like these that Quinn wished she hadn't pushed Puck out of her life. But if she hadn't, she would have spent her life wondering if her husband was cheating on her because she didn't have enough sex with him! She pushed a strand of blond hair out of her face. She was getting ready for another grueling day at work. She had fed her daughter a bowl of oatmeal, while Quinn had a cup of coffee with scrambled eggs and toast. Beth had Quinn's standard long Fabray blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. The rest of her features looked like Puck, but Beth mostly acted like Quinn. But she was a little strange. She didn't seem to have her brain wired right, and she said things sometimes that were completely inappropriate. Even for a 5 year old.

"Mommy, all done!" Beth announced. "Alright then, rinse out your bowl, and comb your hair, brush you teeth, and wash your face. Mommy will be done in a minute." "Okay!" Beth slid out of her chair, washed out her bowl, and ran to the bathroom. Finally, Quinn thought. Some alone time. Only if it's just for a minute!

After Quinn finished her food, Quinn headed into the bathroom. "Your hair is so beautiful, honey!" Quinn said, admiring the younger girl. Her blond hair felt silky between Quinn's fingers. "I know," Beth said as she reached for a tiny face towel and began to scrub her face. "Sweetie, do you think this sweater looks tacky with the vest?" Quinn asked as she modeled it for her daughter. She should have known who she was talking to, but she forgot, and she asked. "Yup!" Beth said, nodding her head to her mother. Quinn was taken aback. What was wrong with her daughter?

"Alright, as soon as Mommy brushes her teeth, we can go. Gather you stuff together." Quinn quickly brushed her teeth, and then the two headed out the door and got in the car. Quinn quickly dropped Beth off at her school, which was Lima Elementary, and then she headed to the nearby diner which she worked at.

"Hello, Miss?" a girl asked. It took Quinn a couple minutes to place that voice. But it couldn't be. The girl she was thinking of wasn't polite like this was, and she was pregnant. Santana had vowed never to get pregnant. If she got pregnant, that would ruin her job as a professional cheerleader. But this girl looked like Santana, and Lima was only so big. There couldn't be that many girls that looked like Santana. "Hello? Hello?" the girl asked. "Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yeah," the girl answered, with a tiny eye roll. "Do you want to talk?" Quinn asked, looking around the diner. It was early. There were enough waitresses in that morning for Quinn to talk a little with her former best friend. "Can you get me some breakfast first?" "Sure!" Quinn answered.

I'm sorry, I know it really sucked! I'm aiming for 8-9 chapters, and I'll do more if I get at least 3 reviews for any chapter, or 1 review for 3 of my chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Why Does She Say Rude Things?

I do not own Glee or anything related to it!

Quinn sighed as she looked at her precious daughter. Being a single mother was hard. Her daughter went to kindergarten in the mornings while Quinn worked at a diner, and then Quinn got home, took care of her daughter, while she made meals, cleaned, payed bills, and everything else you have to do to support and raise a household.

It was at times like these that Quinn wished she hadn't pushed Puck out of her life. But if she hadn't, she would have spent her life wondering if her husband was cheating on her because she didn't have enough sex with him! She pushed a strand of blond hair out of her face. She was getting ready for another grueling day at work. She had fed her daughter a bowl of oatmeal, while Quinn had a cup of coffee with scrambled eggs and toast. Beth had Quinn's standard long Fabray blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. The rest of her features looked like Puck, but Beth mostly acted like Quinn. But she was a little strange. She didn't seem to have her brain wired right, and she said things sometimes that were completely inappropriate. Even for a 5 year old.

"Mommy, all done!" Beth announced. "Alright then, rinse out your bowl, and comb your hair, brush you teeth, and wash your face. Mommy will be done in a minute." "Okay!" Beth slid out of her chair, washed out her bowl, and ran to the bathroom. Finally, Quinn thought. Some alone time. Only if it's just for a minute!

After Quinn finished her food, Quinn headed into the bathroom. "Your hair is so beautiful, honey!" Quinn said, admiring the younger girl. Her blond hair felt silky between Quinn's fingers. "I know," Beth said as she reached for a tiny face towel and began to scrub her face. "Sweetie, do you think this sweater looks tacky with the vest?" Quinn asked as she modeled it for her daughter. She should have known who she was talking to, but she forgot, and she asked. "Yup!" Beth said, nodding her head to her mother. Quinn was taken aback. What was wrong with her daughter?

"Alright, as soon as Mommy brushes her teeth, we can go. Gather you stuff together." Quinn quickly brushed her teeth, and then the two headed out the door and got in the car. Quinn quickly dropped Beth off at her school, which was Lima Elementary, and then she headed to the nearby diner which she worked at.

"Hello, Miss?" a girl asked. It took Quinn a couple minutes to place that voice. But it couldn't be. The girl she was thinking of wasn't polite like this was, and she was pregnant. Santana had vowed never to get pregnant. If she got pregnant, that would ruin her job as a professional cheerleader. But this girl looked like Santana, and Lima was only so big. There couldn't be that many girls that looked like Santana. "Hello? Hello?" the girl asked. "Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yeah," the girl answered, with a tiny eye roll. "Do you want to talk?" Quinn asked, looking around the diner. It was early. There were enough waitresses in that morning for Quinn to talk a little with her former best friend. "Can you get me some breakfast first?" "Sure!" Quinn answered.

I'm sorry, I know it really sucked! I'm aiming for 8-9 chapters, and I'll do more if I get at least 3 reviews for any chapter, or 1 review for 3 of my chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Why Does She Say Rude Things? 3

I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or added me to their favorite alerts! It means so much, and I got the three reviews, so my story will be longer then 9 chapters!

"Miss Fabray?" a voice asked. Quinn looked up at the woman who was standing in front of her. It was Beth's teacher, Mrs. Hackney. She had pretty stick straight long jet black hair, which was pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a expensive cream colored suit, which Quinn thought was odd for a woman that worked with 5 and 6 year olds.

Quinn and Santana had drove to the school together. Quinn had gone in for the meeting, and Santana drove Beth home, because she was watching Beth that day. After the meeting, Quinn was going to grab a cab. "Please follow me." Quinn stood up, and followed the woman into a conference room. Everyone was sitting around a big, round table.

After Mrs. Hackney introduced Quinn to everyone (to the aides, teachers, the autism consultant for the district, and the social worker), Quinn took her seat at the table. The teacher went over Beth's grades, they went over her behavior patterns, and then they talked about a whole bunch of things that Quinn didn't even understand. The autism consultant argued for a while with the social worker, and then Mrs. Hackney raised her hand. "We have come to a conclusion about your child, Miss Fabray," Mrs. Hackney said sternly.

Quinn heart started pumping. Her whole life was depending on this decision. "We have concluded that Beth has Asperger's Syndrome."

"So is that it?" Quinn asked, while she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "No. We have to decide on which services she will be provided. We have also decided she has sensory integration, which is why she has trouble with her muscle tone and motor skills. Now, she should get occupational therapy, provided at the school, a social group with some girls in the special ed kindergarten class at this school that have mild disabilities, and she'll get help with work and extensions on assignments, if needed. Does that all sound good to you, Miss Fabray?"

Quinn nodded and signed some papers. Then, she headed out of the school and called a cab. By the time the cab got there, Quinn was crying. She climbed into the cab. "Is something wrong, ms?" the the male cab driver asked. "No," Quinn said, breaking into a fresh wave of tears.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, winking at her.

"Ugh, you perv!" Quinn shouted, opening the door and storming out. "I'm NOT paying you!" she shouted. She texted Santana the results, and told her that she was going to pick up a pizza. She walked to the nearby Pizza Hut. She picked up two pizzas, some mozzarella sticks, and some pop. She was REALLY upset, because she never let Beth drink pop. When she got home and saw her beautiful daughter, she started crying all over again. "Mommy, is something wrong?" Beth asked. "No, sweetie, don't worry. Every thing's going to be fine. Every thing's going to be fine." Santana hugged Quinn. "Are you alright?" she whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn nodded. "But what I want to know is if I should tell her or not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Why Does She Say Rude Things? 4

I'm planning to have these chapters be a little longer then the past 3 ones! Those chapters were basically just building chapters, to get the story built up. Once again, I do not own Glee!

It was Tuesday night. Quinn watched her daughter brushing her hair, so she could go to bed. She forced the tears that welled up to go back down. She couldn't cry in front of her daughter. That would just make her think that Asperger's Syndrome was some disease. She had to stay stron for Beth. "Honey?" Quinn whispered. Beth spun around. "Mommy!" she screamed. "Can I stay up later tonight to watch movies? Please?" "Certainly not, Elizabeth Carol Fabray. You need your rest. You have school tomorrow. Sweetie, can I talk to you?" Beth's eyes widened. "Am I in trouble, Mommy? Look, I'm sorry I bit Danielle on Friday, but she deserved it! She was trying to take my dollie!"

"No, your not in trouble about anything, Beth, but you better never do that again."

They sat down on Beth's bed. "You also better clear your stuff up by tomorrow morning or I'll take your T.V. privliges away for a week," Quinn said, eyeing the messy room. Santana's stuff was all neat, but Beth's wasn't. "Alright, Beth. You know how Mommy had a meeting with all your teachers ane aides yesterday?"

Beth nodded. "Well, it's because we were trying to see if you had a disability or not." Beth's eyes widened once again. "It's not a bad thing. The disability is called Asperger's Syndrome. Quinn explained all about Asperger's Syndrome, explaining how it makes you say rude things without knowing it, and be fascinated by one subject, and doing extensive research on it. Then, she explained about which special services Beth would be receiving and then gave her a stack of picture books about Asperger's to help her understand it better. Then, Quinn gave Beth a goodnight kiss and then headed into the living room, where Santana was watching a thriller movie about a haunted doll, sitting on the couch with one hand on the remote and the other on her bulging stomach.

"How'd it go?" Santana asked, not taking her gaze away from the screen for one minute.

"Better then I expected," Quinn replied. "Look, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

The next day, Quinn headed to work early. There was an unusually large crowd, for a breakfast shift, but Quinn didn't mind. If she was busy, that would help to take her mind off Beth and how Quinn had done something wrong. That was why Beth was like this. Quinn had done something wrong, and now Beth was paying for it. She had ruined her daughters' life when it had barely begun.

She served some pervy motorists, and then served some more families. She knew her daughter had social problems. Beth didn't have any friends, which Quinn knew now was because of Asperger's Syndrome. Before she had been diagnosed, Quinn just thought she didn't want friends, not that her classmates didn't understand her and her weird quirks.

Kids can be so mean nowadays, Quinn thought as she looked around the room. She needed a girl that understood Beth. The girls would understand each other, because they had the same disability. She needed to finda girl with Asperger's Syndrome that would be friends with her daughter.

Just then, her eyes landed on a family. "I think my boyfriend doesn't like me because I'm not pretty enough! I mean, my hair looks so dull nowadays!"

That came from a plain looking teenager that was sitting with a man, a woman, and a little 5 year old girl. "Your right, your not that pretty," the little girl agreed. Quinn heard the gasps of the parents, and the "brat" that came from the teenager.

Quinn made this family her target. She walked across the room to the family. "Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray. I have a younger daughter who's five. Her name's Beth and she has Asperger's Syndrome. Does your daughter have Asperger's Syndrome?" the man and the woman looked at each other, and they all four of them nodded at the same time. "Well, as you know, children nowadays can be so cruel. All of the children at Beth's school shun her, and there only 5! I can't imagine what the older kids do! Anyways, I was wondering if you guys might want to have a playdate with Beth sometimes." They said yes, and then they begam to correspond a time and day. They agreed to come to Quinn's house Saturday at 1:00 P.M., and then they exchanged numbers.

When Quinn got home with Beth in tow, she explained to Beth and Santana about the little girl, whose name was Mary. Beth shouted in excitement and ran into her bedroom. Quinn and Santana looked at each other, and then burst into laughter. "I love how much you care for your daughter!" Santana said, putting a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Thanks." Suddenly, Santana leaned into Quinn. Their lips met, and before Quinn knew it, she had her first kiss with Santana Lopez. And her first kiss with a girl.

Thank you for reading! Please review! Please tell me if you like the whole Quinn and Santana together thing. If you guys do like it, they'll start getting more romantic. If not, I'll stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Why Does She Say Rude Things 5

Alright, it's really boring at my house and I'm kind of obsessed with this story! So, expect lots of updates unti Saturday, because Saturday's my birthday! J

Saturday came around. In the morning, after breakfast, Quinn was running around like crazy. Santana had a doctors' appointment, so she wouldn't be there for Beth's playdate, but Quinn put Beth to work cleaning, and she cleaned too. Quinn made some roast beef and American cheese sandwiches, had Beth make a pitcher of lemonade, and put out a bag of potato chips. She planned on having Oreos for dessert. She had Beth dress in a blue roughouse dress with leggings so it looked casual. That way, she could look nice without it mattering if something spilled on her dress, and she had leggings so it wouldn't matter if the girls did flips or something. At 1:05, Mary and her family came. Beth ran to say hello to Beth and her family, minus Mary's older sister, because she was at cheerleading practice. The girls squealed and hugged each other. "We made lunch for you. Would you like to come into the kitchen to eat?" they took off their shoes, and then headed into the kitchen. They sat down at the table, and then Quinn served them.

They sat down at the table. "This is disgusting!" Mary announced, spitting out a mouthful of roast beef. "You're a terrible cook," she informed Quinn. "Mary Cornelia Dropen! Aplogize to Miss Fabray this instant!" But Mary refused. She crossed her arms against her chest and turned around so she was facing the wall. "I'm terribly sorry," Mrs. Dropen apologized. "Oh, it's alright. I've had my share of embarrasments too." "Is there somewhere I can take Mary to cool down?" "You can take her in the bathroom, if you want. Or you can take her in my bedroom." Mary resister, so Mrs. Dropen picked her up and carried her into Quinn's bedroom. Quinn threw Mary's sandwich in the trash, and then served some leftover macorani and cheese on her plate.

Finally, Mary and her mother came out of Quinn's bedroom. "I'm sorry for saying you're a terrible cook, Miss Fabray. I don't think you're a terrible cook. I just have different taste buds then everyone else, so I think you're a terrible cook, but everyone else doesn't."

Quinn smiled. "It's alright, Mary," Quinn told the younger girl kindly.

Beth stood up and stood in front of Mary with a scowl on her face. "Your mean to my mommy, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Beth told the other Aspie girl. Mary stuck her tongue out at Beth.

"Sit down!" Both mothers shouted at the same time, but the girls didn't pay attention. Beth flew at Mary, knocking her to the ground. "Ow!" Beth stood over her with a smirk on her face.

Mary got off the ground and flew at Beth. Beth tumbled onto the ground, but she got up quickly, and both girls started hitting each other.

The two mothers got up and grabbed the girls. They put the girls in timeout. Finally, the girls apologized to each other, and then they actually managed to finish lunch without another argument. Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Mr. Dropen was in the living room, watching the big baseball game on the T.V. Finally, the girls rushed off to play with their dolls, and the mothers did the dishes. They sat down at the kitchen table and began to talk about their daughters.

"The reason my daughter has Asperger's Syndrome is because she was premature when she was born. She was born 3 months early."

Quinn gasped. "Wow, she was that early?"

"Yes. Her brain hadn't fully developed, and it still isn't fully developed. But it's very rare for them to get Asperger's Syndrome because of that. In fact, the doctors don't know the cause of the majority of Asprger's Syndrome cases."

"Well, summer's the worst time for me, because she's off her regular schedule and she has twice the tantrums that she has during the school year. And summer's only two weeks from now, so I'm counting down my days of freedom." "Well, Mary was diagnosed 2 years ago, which is also very rare. We sent her to a all summer day camp for people with Asperger's Syndrome. It helps her a lot. It's Monday-Thursday, 8-3. A bus comes and picks the kids up, so you don't have to worry about getting her there or bringing her home." "Really?" "Yeah, I have an extra form for it in my purse. Mary's going to it this year, too. They only have 1 week off camp before school starts."

"Thanks so much," Quinn replied. They let the girls play for a few more minutes before Mrs. Dropen collected Mary and headed home.

"Did you like Mary?"

"Like her? I hate her!"

"Did you have fun playing with her!"

"Lots of fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

Why Does She Say Rude Things? 6

Hey guys! I got four reviews saying they wanted more Quinn/Santana, and only one saying they didn't, so their will be more Quinn/Santana in this chapter!

"Mommy? Where do babies come from?" Quinn gasped. Had Beth just asked what Quinn thought she did? Quinn looked at Santana. Beth's blue eyes were wide with wonder. "Well, babies are made when two people love each other," Quinn responded.

Beth seemed to be satisfied with that answer, and helped herself to another serving of garlic mashed potatoes, courtesy of Santana.

"They're great, babe," Quinn whispered to Santana. Santana giggled and slapped Quinn's arm playfully.

"They're good, but not as good as your steak!" she replied, then winked at Quinn. "Why are you two so weird?" Beth asked.

After supper, the three settled in the living room to watch "So You Think You Can Dance?" on TV. "So are you excited for tomorrow?" Santana asked Beth. The tiny girl nodded excitedly. Tomorrow was her last day of school before summer vacation. Quinn had signed Beth up for that camp, and Beth's first day would be on Monday. Now Quinn could actually look forward to the summer without dreading the bout of tantrums that were sure to occur.

After the show ended, Quinn told her daughter, "You better start getting ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a big day for you."

After Quinn had tucked Beth in bed and turned off the lights, Quinn headed into the living room. She sat back down on the couch with Santana.

"Hey, babe," Santana whispered, wrapping her long arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn giggled, and then did the same.

Quinn leaned in, and started making out with Santana. Santana poked her tongue into Quinn's mouth, and started feeling the walls of her mouth. Just then, they heard a gasp. Quinn turned around and saw Beth.

Beth was standing in front of them. She had her arms crossed. "Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" "That doesn't really matter to you now, does it? Mommy used to tell me that lesbians go to Hell. You two are going to Hell!" And then Beth burst into tears and ran back to bed.

"Can we just talk about it?" Quinn asked.

"No!"

"Look, Beth…"

"How could you do that with someone that isn't my Daddy?"

"Beth, you know that I haven't spoken to your father since the day you were born."

"But how could you do that with Aunt Santana?"

They were in Quinn's car. Quinn was driving Beth to school.

"Please, Mommy deserves to have someone to love." "NOOOOO!"

Then, Beth got out of the car and ran into school. Quinn drove to work. She poured someone a mug of coffee, served some meals, and then chilled back and relaxed.

When she and Beth got home, Santana whispered to Quinn, "How'd she take it?"

"Not good. But she'll learn. She's got to."

Beth stood in front of them again, smirking. "Awwwwww, look at the lovebirds!" she cooed. "I've decided to accept you two dating, if, and only if, you agree to my one term."

"We'll do anything," Quinn replied, her voice dripping with relief. "If you take me out to eat tonight, and let me get pop and dessert." "Done." "Good. Now go dress up in your old Cheerios' uniform." "Are you sure that's necessary?" "Absolultley. Oh, and I get to choose the resturant."

The three of them stood in the doorway of Chili's. Beth was wearing a cheerleading uniform she had from Halloween last year. Her blond hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing white high tops. Quinn and Santana were in their old red polyester cheerleading uniforms, and their hair was also in ponytails. They all looked ridiculous, but Quinn had never felt so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Why Does She Say Rude Things? 7

Hey guys, I have been informed by somebody that I'm not describing Asperger's Syndrome to the T and that I may be upsetting a lot of people. I mean no harm to anybody's feelings that have this disorder or know somebody with Asperger's. However, Asperger's, while it is on the spectrum, also has another spectrum. You can have mild Asperger's, which is what I have, or you can have very severe Asperger's. Just because you know one person with Asperger's doesn't mean you're an expert on Asperger's. I have it, my mother's an expert on it, and I have several friends who have it, so please don't leave nasty messages in my inbox, because I think I know what I'm talking about. In this case, Beth has severe Asperger's, and so she acts very moody and violent sometimes. Thank you.

It was Beth's first day of camp. When she hopped on the bus to camp, Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. She planned to have some fun with Santana today. She headed inside. Santana was sitting on the couch, a hand on her swollen stomach. She was crying.

"Santana, what's the matter?" Quinn was alarmed. Just then, Santana screamed in pain. Santana gasped. "Quinn, I think I'm in labor!" Quinn rushed around. She gathered her keys, her purse, and Santana's stuff, and then the two of them got in Quinn's car. "What does it feel like?" Quinn asked.

"It hurts really bad. It feels like someone's poking me in the uterus."

Quinn drove quickly to the hospital. When they got there, Quinn helped Santana out of the car, and Santana leaned on her as the two hobbled up the steps to the hospital.

Quinn grabbed a wheelchair. Santana sat down, and then Quinn wheeled it through the hospital. "Hurry!" Santana moaned. She began crying. Quinn grabbed a nurse, and then shouted, "My friend, she's having a baby!" the nurse directed them to a room. Just as Santana had gotten her hospital gown on and they slammed her down on the pillow, her water broke. Quinn coached Santana to practice her breathing, and push through her stomach, although her mind was on other things. Quinn grabbed the nurse, and pulled her aside. "How longer do you think she's going to be in labor?" "For several hours, at least. She seems to be a later deliverer."

Quinn snapped open her phone, and then called Mrs. Dropen. "Hello?" she answered. "Hello, this is Quinn. Remember when I told you about that pregnant friend of mine who is living with Beth and I?" "Yes?" "Well, she went into labor. I was wondering, would you mind picking Beth up when she gets off the bus and bringing her over to your house?" "Not at all."

"Alright, I'll call the bus company to tell them that you'll be picking Beth and Mary up today at my house."

Quinn called the bus company, and then she went back into the delivery room. Santana was crying now. "Quinn, it hurts so much!"

"Don't worry, you've got to keep on pushing. When you're finished, you'll be rewarded for your hard work with a beautiful baby boy!" Santana pushed for five more hours, and Quinn was the first one to see him. He was beautiful, just like Quinn had promised. But Santana refused to look at him. The reason she said that was because when Quinn had Beth the only reason Quinn decided to keep her was because she was beautiful. Santana never ever got to see her son. And she claimed not to regret it, either. Quinn guessed that a little of the old Santana Lopez was in her.

Alright, sorry guys, this chapter pretty much sucked! I know, their was hardly any Beth, but they'll be more of her in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and review! I eat up reviews like a starving person eats up food! J


	8. Chapter 8

Why Does She Say Rude Things? 8

Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

Santana sat in the living room, staring out the window. She had been diagnosed with depression after giving birth to her son and making the decision to give him up. Quinn had been instructed by the doctor to make sure Santana took her anti-deppresants twice a day, and to support and cheer her up. Quinn could sympathize.

She had spent many nights, crying in her room before her parents kicked her out, and Santana had given up something that she had nurtured for nine months. Something that never left her during those nine months.

Quinn headed into the room. "Hey, Santana, I just put Beth to bed. Do you want to play checkers?" Santana muttered, "How can I play checkers? I'm a stupid, horrible person! I brought a child into this world and then I just gave him away because I didn't want to face the consequences of what I did!"

"Look, Santana, you just weren't ready to have kids yet. Your not sure what you want out of life just yet, and that's okay. Just be glad that there was someone that couldn't have children and by giving them your son, you helped to build a family."

"But why, Quinn? There are people like you that got pregnant at 17 and they still kept their child! I'm 22, I should have kept him." "And be tied up by motherhood for the rest of your life? Either way, whether he was with you or with another woman, he would have had a healthy, happy life. Now let's watch the 9 o'clock news."

Quinn sat down next to Santana, and then turned on the TV to the news channel. They were currently doing a segment on an 11 year old who had been raped by her grandfather and was now 7 months pregnant.

"Alright, let's not watch that," Quinn said quickly, changing the channel.

But what was on now was no better. It was about how studies showed that 75% of children who had been adopted by foster parents had a much higher risk of depression and other mental illnesses in life than if they had been raised by their birth parents.

"Um, let's go to bed," Quinn told Santana. "There is nothing good on TV, anyways."

The next morning, Beth got up at about 10:00 A.M. "Your such a teenager," Quinn teased her daughter. Beth got a solemn look on her face, and replied, "No, mom, I'm not a teenager. Teenagers are older kids between the ages of 13 and 19 years old. I'm only five!"

Quinn giggled, and then asked if Beth and Santana wanted to go swimming. Beth shouted yes and ran around to collect her stuff. Santana was about to say no, and then saw Beth, who was begging that she just HAD to go swimming today, and reluctantly agreed.

Santana gathered two bags, one for her and one for Beth. Quinn made sure she got some money and their passes. The money was for snacks.

Then, they piled in Quinn's car and drove to the town pool. When they got there, they got out of the car and walked up to the entrance booth. Quinn showed their passes, and then they headed in. Quinn was wearing a black and white sexy bikini she had just bought the other day, Beth was wearing a ruffle pink tankini from last year, and Santana was wearing a baggy blue one piece Quinn had lent her from after Quinn had given birth to Beth.

They found three chairs in the direct sunlight, and then they put down their stuff. Santana sat down on her chair, resting, and then Beth ran to the water. She giggled as she splashed around. In her excitement, she accidentaly knocked a little girl. Quinn rushed over to the two. "Beth, you just knocked this little girl down!" "I'm sorry!" Beth cried, tears pouring down her face. "I didn't mean to!" "It's alright," the girls' mother said, and then she dragged her daughter to as far away from Beth as she could. "Very good apologizing without being asked, Beth," Quinn told her daughter, and then Beth splashed around some more. Santana even joined them. Then, all three of them went down the tube slide together in one tube and they all went down the drop slide. Then, they headed into the deep pool until it was time to go. It was an awesome day.


	9. Chapter 9

Why Does Say Rude Things? 9

Alright, this chapter is rated M for sex scenes, so, if your not alright with sex scenes, don't read it!

Santana stood at the edge of the cliff. Why was she such a failure in life? Gosh! She got pregnant with Finn's baby, and he died before she could tell him. She had lost her spot as a cheerleader, and she'd given her son away. She had nightmares almost every night about her son, and seeing Beth everyday only added to her stress, because Beth was a child. Just like her son.

She had sneaked out of the house while Quinn was reading Beth a story before the younger Fabray went to bed. She hoped that Quinn didn't come after her. Oh my god, who was Santana kidding? She was Quinn Fabray. Of course she would come after Santana! Well, Santana hoped that she'd be lying dead at the bottom of the cliff before Quinn came.

Santana bent her knees, ready to jump. And then she heard a voice.

"Don't do it."

She spun around. It was Quinn. Quinn was standing outside in her nightgown.

"Please, Santana, these feelings that you're having, they're going to pass. If you kill yourself, you'll never have a chance to rethink what your about to do to yourself."

"What do you care what happens to slutty old Santana? Your were and are still a a perfect angel. Back in high school, you were president of the Celibacy Club, dating Finn, smart, head Cheerio, everything that I wanted to be."

"And when I got pregnant, I lost all that. And you gained all that."

"Yes, but your perfect now. You're a perfect mother, employee, cook, you always get your payments payed in time."

"Santana, you don't know how much I envy you. Sure, you just gave away a child and your depressed, but your not tied down by a child like I am. Your free to do whatever you want in life. Please, come back. Finn wouldn't want you to do it."

Santana began crying as she rushed to Quinn, and the blond picked her up and spun her around. "Quinn!" Santana cried. Santana met Quinn's lips. The girls rushed to their cars and drove back to the house. When they got there, they ran inside and began making out on the couch. Santana started draping her kisses down Quinn's neck. She lifted up Quinn's nightgown, pulled down her underwear, and began licking her. Quinn moaned in pleasure, and did the same to Santana.

They did that over and over again until they got tired out and spent the night on the couch together.

Beth woke up early the next morning and went into the living room. She saw Santana and Quinn sleeping in each other's arms, and tiptoed back into her room, remembering the satisfied moans and groans that had come from the living room the night before.


	10. Chapter 10

Why Does She Say Rude Things? 10

Hey guys, read, review, and enjoy! I probably won't update tomorrow unless it's really late night!

Enjoy!

Beth announced, "All finished, mommy!" The two were in the kitchen. Quinn had put down a drop cloth on the floor and put a protective covering over the tablecloth so it wouldn't get dirty. Both Fabray girls had their oldest, dirtiest clothes on. Quinn had set up a finger painting kit for Beth so she could have something fun to do. Beth's behavior had improved a lot since Quinn had gotten the diagnois. Her social skills therapy had helped her, and Quinn had been giving her more attention, so she didn't have a reason to act out anymore. And besides, now Quinn knew that when she acted out it was because of Asperger's syndrome and not because Beth was a naughty girl, so Beth had more self esteem.

Quinn and Santana had also set up a "reward" system for Beth. If Beth was good, with no "bad" days, Monday until Wednesday morning, she got to choose the dinner for that night and got an extra serving of her dessert choice too. If she was good Wednesday afternoon through Friday night, she got to do something fun Saturday. And Quinn had chosen finger painting.

Santana, however, had rushed out of the house that morning, claiming that she was late, which was odd, because usually Santana didn't have anything better to do then tag along with Quinn and Beth.

Quinn peered over her blond disabled daughter's shoulder to look at her picture. "It's wonderful, honey!: she exclaimed.

Beth had painted a park, complete with grass, people, the sun, and park toys. "I love it! Why don't you put it in your backpack so you can show it to Ally on Monday?"

Ally was Beth's counselor at camp. Ally and Derek were the head counselors, so Ally was very busy, and when she didn't have time for Beth, she tagged along with Kristene and Melanie. Melanie was best friends with Beth. Melanie had Down Syndrome, but she had gotten in because all the spots in the Down Syndrome camp were filled up, and since Melanie's mother was the director of the Asperger's camp, she had gotten in. Ally was doing wonders for Beth, however. She got Beth to do whatever Quinn couldn't even get her to do.

Beth picked it up, and then ran to put it in her backpack. However, the fingerpainting wasn't the only thing Quinn had planned for Beth today. On Saturdays, she either does several small things, or one big things.

"Alright, time to go to the park!" Quinn announced. "Do you want to walk or drive?" "Walk!" Beth shouted. Quinn collected her keys and her purse. Her purse matched her silver and black chiffon DKNY dress, and she wore Dior sunglasses and strappy wedges. She locked the door, and then they began walking.

On the way to the park, Beth pointed out leaves and which kind of tree it came off of, which was one of her obssessions. When they got there, Beth ran to the swings. "Mommy, push me!"

"What are the magic words?" Quinn sang, doing a little dance.

"Mommy, there's no such things as magic! Magic is witchcraft, and witchcraft is bad! You're the one that told me that, you should know it!"

"Sweetie, it's just an expression," Quinn explained. "The magic words are 'please' and 'thank you'. Now can you say the magic words?" "Please push me on the swing, Mommy!" "That's better!" Quinn headed over to the swing, and pushed Beth until Beth got tired. Then, the two went on the seesaw and carousel, and then Quinn sat down and watched as Beth played with a little boy and a little girl, taking turns going down the slides and climbing across the monkey bars.

Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes as she watched her daughter play. But they weren't the kind of tears she cried when she found out Beth had Asperger's Syndrome. No, these were tears of joy. Her daughter was playing nicely, with two neurotypical children in less then one summer. Could anything go wrong? Actually, yes, Quinn. A lot could go wrong.

Hey guys, I'm running out of ideas for this story, so if you have a suggestion, please tell me in a review or PM!


	11. Chapter 11

Why Does She Say Rude Things? 11

_Hey guys, thanks to all my awesome reviewers out there! This chapter is based on a fan request!_

Quinn and Beth were at the grocery store Friday night. "Do you like ground beef or turkey burgers better?" Quinn asked her daughter, "Ground beef," the miniature Fabray replied. Just then, Quinn looked down an aisle, and saw the all too familiar Kurt Hummel. His hair was slicked back, and he was holding a briefcase in one hand and just barely clinging on to a little girl with the other. Standing next to his side was an all too familiar girl. It was Tina.

Wow, Quinn had never expected the gay and the stuttering goth from Glee Club to get together. Quinn started pushing the cart over to theirs. "Hey, guys!" Quinn said. Tina, who had been checking the price on a can of spaghetti sauce whirled around. When she saw Quinn, she pulled the girl into a warm hug, as if they had been friends their whole lives.

"Um, so you guys are together now?" Quinn asked. "Well, not exactly. We conceived little May in a one night stand, but we're roommates for her sake."

Beth stared at Tina for a long time. She had probably never seen a girl with blue highlights, dressed all in black, with a nose ring before.

"Your weird!" she announced.

"Beth!" Quinn scolded her daughter. "That is not polite. I'm so sorry, Tina. Here is my daughter, Beth. She recently got diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome." "Oh, she's a cutie! Here's little May!" May was very pretty. Since both her parents had dark hair, she had beautiful, luscious locks, and she had her dad's smirk and her mother's laugh.

"Let's grab some coffee at Starbucks after we shop," Tina suggested. "So, are you married to Puck?"

Quinn wrinkled her nose. "Are you serious? I'm glad I decided to take the single route instead of marrying him just because we have Beth together. He would never have been able to support us. I do live with Santana. She's sitting at home today, so when I go home to put the groceries away after we leave, I'll see if she wants to come." "I thought Santana and Brittany were rocking it up as professional cheerleaders?"

"Brittany still is, but not Santana. Santana got pregnant with Finn's baby, but Finn died in a car crash, and Santana got kicked off the squad because of her pregnancy, so she came back here. I took her in, and she gave birth to a very lovely, healthy baby boy, but she gave him up for adoption. She's been acting very depressed lately."

"Wow."

They did the rest of their shopping. When Quinn left the store, she promised to meet them at the Starbucks on Lima Avenue. Quinn went home quickly to put the groceries away, and then she informed Santana of what was going on.

Santana finally agreed to come, but they decided to drive separate cars. When they got to Starbucks, they got their coffee and tea (hot chocolate and cookies in Beth's and May's case) and then the adults sat around to talk. Quinn felt a strange warmth from talking to her old peers. She didn't even mind that much when the cute little May accidentally spilled her coffee and Quinn's best designer dress.


	12. End of story

Note

The story is being closed. Sorry guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
